Zak's Sequel
by Jumed0721
Summary: Zak encounters another situation at school, but could it change his future?


The following days after Zak's arrival at the school were filled with different stories and of course, sexy girls. He began to fuck all the sexy students in Ms.Ulloa's class and he would regularly fuck the three girls he met so he could improve his fucking skills. His reputation at school was becoming bigger as he fucked the most popular girls in front of his classmates. The principal, Dr.Ho, was catching wind of what was happening with Zak and wanted to talk with him. It was an ordinary morning at school as Zak was visiting Ms.Ulloa for a quick fuck before class started, but they were both interrupted as Dr.Ho wanted them in his office immediately over the school intercom.

"Well shit, let's hope this isn't serious" Ms.Ulloa said to Zak as the two made their way to the principal's office.

Zak entered the room and saw a huge wooden table with Dr.Ho sitting behind it. Zak never saw or met the principal of the school, but all the girls that Zak would fuck talked about Dr.Ho and how he would request to see them during class just so he could fuck his stress away with a slut. Dr.Ho had the build of a football player and his shirt barely contained his buff body.

"Ah, Zak please sit and you too Ms.Ulloa" Dr.Ho politely said as the two sat side-by-side in front of him.

"I wanted to clear some 'rumors' that were going around on how you would, have intercourse with some of the female students here" Dr.Ho hesitantly said to Zak.

"Well the rumors aren't wrong, they're fucking facts. I fuck these bitches since they love my big fat dick and can't get enough of my sweet jizz down their tight pussies" Zak said with a smirk.

Ms.Ulloa gasped as Dr.Ho chuckled to himself and stood up from his chair.

"So you think you could fuck my sexy students however the fuck you want? Well better prove to me how much of a good man you are with the slut with us" Dr.Ho said as he pointed to Ms.Ulloa

"Bring it on you fucker, I'll make her cum from my long cock before you can!" Zak said as he began to unzip his jeans.

Dr.Ho unbuckled his pants and revealed the thickest cock Ms.Ulloa had ever seen. She began to become wet from how big it was and how huge his balls were too. Ms.Ulloa instinctively bent over the huge desk so she could get a taste of the big Asian dick in front of her. She rubbed it slowly and began to suck his plump head as Dr.Ho groaned and smirked at Zak as he was already in the lead. Zak couldn't believe how easy it was to fuck Ms.Ulloa and began to take off her small jeans so he could go to town on her huge fat ass. Zak began to kiss her asshole and lick it clean as she moaned with Dr.Ho's thick dick in her mouth.

"Now this slut knows how to take a fucking dick!" Dr.Ho laughed out as he pumped his dick in her throat.

Zak couldn't wait any longer and shoved his long dick inside her tight asshole. Ms.Ulloa moaned and began to squirt from her pussy all over Zak's body. Zak tasted her sweet juice as he began to fuck her asshole with no mercy. Dr.Ho continued to fuck her throat as the two pounded Ms.Ulloa like there was no tomorrow. Dr.Ho then got an idea and pulled his dick out from her small mouth and began to go on the other side of the table. Zak was pounding Ms.Ulloa when Dr.Ho suddenly picked her up and was carrying her with his hands on her stomach.

"Let me fuck her ass while her pussy and we'll see who she loves more" Dr.Ho proposed as he began to shove his dick in her tight asshole.

Zak smirked as he got in front of him as shoved his dick inside Ms.Ulloa's wet pussy making her squished between the two men. She moaned loudly as her holes were fucked by two huge dicks and squirted all over Zak's dick. Zak grunted as he fucked the shit out of her warm, soft pussy while Dr.Ho enjoyed how tight her ass wrapped around his thick cock.

"I love your cock so much Zak! fuck me harder! teach me how much of a dirty slut I am!" Ms.Ulloa yelled as she continued to squirt on Zak.

Zak laughed as he won the bet and fucked his slut like a champ. The two then simultaneously jizzed in her ass and pussy with huge loads as the two grunted into Ms.Ulloa as she got her biggest orgasm in her life. The two men gasped for air as their dicks slipped out of her tight holes making their jizz come out slowly. They placed her on the table as Dr.Ho began to dress himself while Zak zipped his pants on again.

"Well Zak, you sure showed me! I have major respect for a man like you to be at our school, go to the auditorium and there should be a surprise for you" Dr.Ho said as he chuckled and began to finger Ms.Ulloa while Zak smirked and began to head to the auditorium.

Zak entered the huge auditorium through its enormous doors as he saw a small crowd in the front rows of the seats and began to go backstage as the curtain was drawn onstage. He saw three young girls who were in their bikinis, but Zak noticed how hot they were in them. Their asses stood out like a sore thumb in their tight underwear while their tits were pushed together in their small tops. They all turned around to face Zak as he smirked to them and began to feel his cock grow in his pants.

"Dr.Ho personally told me to come here, any reason why?" Zak asked as he stared at the girls in front of him.

"Dr.Ho sent you? That's interesting" one of the girls said as she wore a tight and revealing blue bikini.

"Yeah we have a small performance that's about to go live in a few minutes so Dr.Ho was our main actor, but I guess you're his replacement" another girl answered as her big tits jiggled in the air.

Before Zak could ask a question, one of the girls started to explain the situation for him.

"Well let me introduce ourselves. I'm Ana, my friends here are Alexia and Daniela, we are performing for our dads and their friends in this private performance Dr.Ho decided to create and we worked hard for weeks to become the best at it! We are wearing our bikinis because this performance is basically a sex show for our audience, we all agreed to it since Dr.Ho was sure he would make us pass all our classes no matter what! But since you're here, I hope you know how to put on a good performance in front of a crowd, put on these swimming trunks and meet us on stage" Ana said quickly as the girls turned around and began heading to the stage.

Zak grinned as he was about to fuck three hot girls, in front of their dads and friends! Who wouldn't love that right? Zak began to undress and put on the swimming trunks and made his way to the stage.

He saw the three girls and they all stood side-by-side as the curtain began to rise. Zak saw numerous dads and their friends begin to clap as they saw the girls in their wonderful bikinis. Ana walked forward and began to speak to the audience.

"Welcome dads and friends! We have a great show for you today and I hope you will enjoy it to the end! Remember you are allowed to record so make sure to get all the great parts!" Ana exclaimed as a bed was carried on stage and set on the center of the stage.

"We will have turns with our wonderful gentleman, Zak, as he will fuck the living shit out of us for your eyes to witness! Please enjoy!" Ana said as she walked back with the rest of the girls and Zak.

Daniela looked at Zak and giggled as she grabbed his hand and began to walk with him to the huge bed in front of them. The other girls sat on the edge as Zak sat on the bed while Daniela began to grind on his lap. Zak watched as her large ass rubbed itself on his groin, making his dick grow more in the tight trunks he was wearing. Daniela felt his dick grow as she kissed him slowly and led his hands to her chest. Zak began to squeeze her big tits roughly as she moaned and began to become wet in her pussy. The audience was recording all of this and some were jerking off as Daniela took her top off revealing her soft breasts to everyone. Ana and Alexia rubbed their pussies as Zak took his dick out and rubbed it against Daniela's wet pussy. She giggled as she took off her panties ans and threw them aside. Zak smirked as she lowered herself on Zak and began to shove his long dick in her tight, wet pussy.

"Fuck me daddy, show me how much you can fuck a slut like me in front of everyone" Daniela moaned as she felt his dick penetrate her pussy deep. She then began to ride his dick as Zak grabbed onto her big ass and smacked it loudly. The audience loved every second of this and began to whistle and yell in excitement. Daniela grinded her ass more as Zak groaned at how good she rode his dick. Zak then got behind Daniela and began to fuck her doggy-style as she squirted all over the bed from how good Zak fucked her like a king. Zak couldn't hold his load anymore and began to fill her tight pussy with loads of hot jizz. Daniela moaned and collapsed on the bed as Zak's dick slipped out and drooled more jizz on her back. The audience clapped as Daniela got up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed as Alexia got on the bed with Zak.

"I like rough anal, so fuck my tight asshole with that big cock of yours" Alexia said as she slowly removed her panties, showing her wet pussy to the audience. She then began to suck on Zak's hard cock as he shoved his dick down her throat. She moaned as she rubbed her pussy with her fingers making her more wey. Zak pumped his dick deep in her mouth as she massaged his massive balls with her other hand. She pulled his dick from her mouth and giggled as Zak smacked her face with his big cock. She turned around and bent over so her ass was sticking out to Zak. Her asshole looked tight as hell and Zak was about to fuck it wide open. He placed his dick in her asshole and shoved it inside her. Alexia moaned as she felt his huge cock go in her ass making her pussy squirt on his body. Zak then began to pump his dick in her ass as he smacked her ass plenty of times and watched it jiggle on his dick. Zak grabbed her arms and fucked her harder as Alexia moaned more and squirted harder from her pussy.

"Cum in my tight asshole baby! Give me that sweet cum to a slut like me!" Alexia moaned as she giggled. Zak granted her wish as he pumped his dick deeper in her ass and began to cum loads inside her. Zak grunted as his jizz filled her tight ass and leaked onto the bed as well. He let go of Alexia as she fell onto the bed and moaned. The audience loved this and wanted more.

Alexia was quickly replaced by Ana who was the last girl standing. "Looks like you know how to fuck, but let's see how you can fuck in this position" Ana said as she wrapped her legs around Zak as he carried her in the air.

Zak chuckled as he rubbed his dick against her panties, making her moan and bite her lip from how turned on she was.

Ana then removed her panties and showed her sweet little pussy to Zak's huge cock. He smirked as he shoved his dick in her tight as fuck pussy making her moan in surprise. She grabbed onto Zak harder as he began to fuck her pussy like there was no tomorrow. The audience could see Zak's big dick pump itself in Ana's tight pussy as she began to moan more while her pussy squirted on his dick. Zak loved every second of this and wanted to give her the fucking of her life. He sucked on her sweet tits as he pounded her pussy.

"Punish me daddy! Show everyone how much of a naughty slut I am" Ana moaned as Zak kissed her small mouth. The two were in complete pleasure as Alexia and Daniela fingered themselves to the hot sex that was happening. Zak couldn't wait to blow his load and said, "shit I'm about to bust inside you"

Ana quickly said, "cum all over us and show them a big finale!" The girls quickly got on their knees as Ana got off of Zak with their mouths opened as Zak began to jerk his dick with speed. He saw their tits hang out as their pussies still squirted on the floor. He then groaned as he unleashed the biggest load for these girls. Loads of jizz covered their faces and they swallowed his cum and rubbed it all over their tits. They kissed each other to taste his cum from their mouths as Zak slapped his cock on all their faces. The audience stood up and began to clap as the videos they recorded were going to be popular on the internet once they uploaded them. Zak and the girls took a bow as they exited the stage and cleaned themselves up.

"Well that was quite the performance! I'm satisfied with how the whole show turned out" Dr.Ho said as he arrived backstage. He then faced Zak and said, "you know you could really make a name for yourself here, but I think you need a bigger environment. Have you ever thought about going to the other schools in our district and showing them how good our students are? and but that I mean with your incredible dick!" Dr.Ho laughed out loud as the girls giggled at Zak.

"Well depends, if the girls are as hot here then you have yourself a fucking deal" Zak said as he shook Dr.Ho's hand firmly.

Later that day, Ms.Ulloa heard the great news and wanted to celebrate. She thought of a great idea and the next thing Zak knew he was fucking her big ass in front of her students.

"Show that slut Zak! Give her some good dick!" the guys said as Zak pounded her sweet ass with everything he got. Ms.Ulloa laughed as the guys recorded this and wanted to get the cumshot of the century. Zak then began to cum inside Ms.Ulloa's tight pussy as everyone recorded his dick pump loads of jizz in her. Everyone erupted in excitement as Zak would continue to fuck her for the rest of day.

"So how do you think you're going to do out there?" Ms.Ulloa said as Zak had stayed afterschool with her in their classroom.

"Not sure, I kind of thought I could get some sweet pussy and hot ass here, but since then my dick has been able to fuck any girl I want" Zak said as he rubbed Ms.Ulloa's ass from behind.

She smiled and said, "you're going to do great! you'll show those girls how much of a great fucker you are, just do what you do best"

Zak smirked as he began to play with her ass while he thought of what lay in front of him. In a few days he would start going to different school to fuck all kinds of girls, but the real goal for him was to see how much pussy he could get from this entire trip.

To Be Continued


End file.
